A multiple stage compressor assembly wherein at least one of the stages of such assembly is a guided rotor compressor.
In applicants"" U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,213,744, 6,266,952, 6,301,898, 6,484,504, and 6,494,043, the manufacture and use of certain guided rotor compressor technology is disclosed. It is an object of this invention to provide a multiple stage compressor assembly comprised of such guided rotor compressor technology.
In accordance with this invention, there is provided a multiple stage compressor assembly comprised of a multiplicity of guided rotor compressor stages.